Akari Suzuki
Akari Suzuki (''鈴木赤光, Suzuki Akari) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by OtakuKiyo. She is a tokubetsu jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure who specializes in capture and retrieval. * '''This page is still under construction.' Background Akari's mother, Hitomi Uzumaki, was a young kunoichi-in-training, of Uzushiogakure. She would later seek refuge in Izumo Village on the northeastern border of the Land of Fire after her village’s destruction. Changing her surname to Suzuki, Hitomi would find work at Izumo Temple, the shrine the village is centered around. There, she would fall in love with the shrine’s head monk, Ryugen Morishima, whom would later become Akari’s father. As a man who was supposed to practice abstinence, upon learning of Hitomi’s pregnancy he had her vow not to speak of word who the father is which Hitomi would agree to. This would lead her to become scorned by the people of the temple since the pregnancy was out of wedlock and make quit her duties at the temple. Now suffering from the sadness of being separated from Ryugen, she would move-in with her best friend, Tae Yamazaki, and her family. They would be the only ones to know the truth of her pregnancy. After Akari's birth, Hitomi would delve into an even deeper depression to the point that she would completely neglect the needs of her newborn daughter and Tae had to take over her care. The only times Hitomi would come even slightly out of her depression is when Ryugen would come to visit his daughter in secret. After his visits, for a few days Hitomi would even be motherly to Akari. She would hold Akari in her lap, tell her of her Uzumaki Clan heritage, and even show her scrolls that held fūinjutsu. As Akari grew she would find comfort in the arms of the Yamazaki family. Tae’s son, Satori would take the place of an elder brother figure, her husband, Hiroshi, would take the place of her absent father, and Tae would be her pseudo-mother. At the age of 5, Akari’s somewhat peaceful childhood would soon come to an end as her village would get caught in the crossfires of a battle between Kumogakure and Konohagakure during the Third Shinobi World War. During this incident, many of the villagers would lose their lives, Tae and Hiroshi being among them. After the fighting, Konoha shinobi would be ordered to be stationed in the village for protection, since the temple is considered important to the Land of Fire. This would lead to inner turmoil in the village as many believed that keeping the shinobi in the village would only lead to more problems. During this time, Satori and Akari would continue to live with Akari’s even more estranged mother with the temple providing them small rations of food. This situation would last for over a few months before people from the temple came requesting for Akari. Being told that Akari was going to help save the village from the shinobi threat, Satori immediately tried to resist and take Akari back when they wouldn’t allow him to go with her. However, Akari’s mother would interfere and allow them to take her when Ryugen arrived. In a room deep under the temple away from the shinobi, Akari would be placed on a table in the center of an altar. A ritual would be performed in an attempt to place the Celestial Guardian of the Western Gate, Byakko, into Akari in an attempt to gain its’ power. At first it seemed to be going well, but then with the Guardian, enraged for being sealed inside a vessel, combined with Akari’s inability to control it would go out of control and kill all those with in the room. Still enraged, Byakko would escape from the room and go on a rampage throughout the temple and village, slaughtering villagers and shinobi alike. After finally losing a bit of power, it would return to Akari’s body. The Konoha shinobi would then take custody of Akari after learning what happened from the surviving monks. They would then return to Konoha, taking some of the surviving villagers with them as well. After being subjected to different investigations, Akari would be given the clear by the newly instated Hokage, Minato Namikaze. She would be able to return to Satori and her mother who were among the survivors of the rampage. Hitomi, who had witnessed what happened in the temple, would hug Akari for the first time. Starting a new life in Konoha, Akari would spend most of her time in the library studying whatever a book she was able to read. This would be where she meets Kushina Uzumaki, with the latter noticing Akari because of her red hair and then discovering Akari’s Uzumaki lineage. The two would then meet every now and then with Kushina telling Akari of their clan's legacy and other stories about her life in Konoha. Their few meetings would continue on through Kushina’s pregnancy until Akari found herself in the hospital after fainting. Being diagnosed with a heart problem, Akari would spend months inside of the hospital as she’s treated. This would last throughout the Kyuubi’s attack on Konoha and shortly after. Upon learning of the deaths of countless people along with Kushina and Minato’s, Akari would insist on attending the Academy to become a shinobi alongside Satori. While in the Academy, Akari would become known for her ability to set traps and her excellent agility. There she would begin studying fūinjutsu in hopes to gain more information about Byakko. Akari would graduate a few years later at the age of 9 and be placed on the genin team alongside the Top Shinobi in her class, Itachi Uchiha. At the age of 12 she would pass the Chūnin Exams, at the age of 14 be promoted to tokubetsu jōnin, and then enlist in ANBU a short while later. Her stint in ANBU would last until the Uchiha Massacre took place. After which she would return to her duties as a tokubetsu jōnin, but still attend to some ANBU missions when her skills were needed. A few months prior to becoming chūnin, Akari would run into Naruto Uzumaki. Having seen him various times before but never speaking with him, they would speak to each other for the first time in front of Ichiraku’s. It was upon this meeting that Akari discovered that Naruto was in fact the child of Kushina and Minato whom she had thought had died. After her discovery, Akari would keep a close eye on Naruto, usually from a distance but sometimes going to interact with him. Personality As a child Akari was extremely aware of her surroundings. She took notice of how mothers were the ones to take care of their children, so she knew Tae was not the one that was supposed to take responsibility for her. Since she felt unwanted by both her mother and father, Akari did her best to not ask for too much from Tae and Hiroshi. So she spent most of her time reading alone or in the backyard watching all the animals, from small bugs to large deer to bunnies to hawks. Tae would think of Akari as being a polite, intelligent, and well-adjusted child for having parents that wanted little to do with her. Hiroshi would comment she was a little too well-behaved at times and wished she would be a little more outspoken. Whenever Akari’s mother or father did give her attention, she would soak it all up. She would be on her absolute best behavior and attempt to get them to listen to her read or show her all the information she knew about animals. After the death of her godparents and the sealing incident, Akari would withdraw in herself and become more solemn and distrustful. She would revert to her slightly more cheerful ways upon meeting the fiery Kushina. Upon entering the Academy, the teachers would see as her being highly intelligent and perceptive. The major flaw they saw in her was her inability to work with others. After the Kyuubi attack, instead of regressing Akari would become even more motivated to become a strong shinobi. Although instructed by the medical-nin and Satori to give up on being a shinobi due to her heart’s condition, Akari still went back to the Academy to continue her training. Having to be careful with how much she trained and what she could do, Akari would attempt to find different ways to become a shinobi. By combining her eye for detail, a bit above average intelligence, and agility, Akari would eventually find her niche in trap making. Her teachers and other shinobi would praise her ability to immobilize shinobi up to chūnin level and then later higher level shinobi. As Akari would grow older she and others would find Akari’s inability to work well with others a hindrance on quite a few missions. She would often disregard some orders as she would find herself incapable of understanding the ones where she had to work with others when Akari believed anyone could handle them. This would affect her even through her career in ANBU. Upon learning of Itachi’s involvement in the Uchiha Massacre, Akari would shortly quit from the ANBU. As they were teammates when they were younger and on good terms it came to her as quite a blow that he would do such a thing. Although she would continue to question Itachi’s reasons for committing such an act, this would influence her distrust in others to grow even further. Because of her childhood, Akari doesn’t believe in discriminating against anyone over something they can’t control. So when she first meets Naruto she thinks of him as any other child and treats him as such, but she does pay a lot more attention to him than others. Being highly perceptive and having good analytical skills it didn’t take her long to discover why the villagers and some shinobi treated him the way they did. She still couldn’t fathom why he was still so discriminated against since Akari herself also had an unwanted tenant. The only times Akari will smile are for Satori, whenever her mother is coherent, and later on Naruto. Her expression also softens whenever she’s around animals such as her ninneko summons as she finds them to be the only creatures she can fully understand and trust. Being quite serious about her duties as a shinobi, Akari finds her health problem to be nothing but a nuisance. She dislikes having to be commanded by superiors to take a rest when it seems she's fatigue. She usually does well to hide it but on especially long missions it becomes more difficult. Although slightly more introverted than others, Akari isn't a shy girl. She has the tendency to get sidetracked by the sight of both men and women who wear little to no clothes. She will somewhat stare unabashedly and sometimes make rather inappropriate comments. When questioned by Satori she expresses that she sees nothing wrong with it. Akari has an extreme love for spicy foods. She even keeps a rather spicy seasoning bottle on her at all times, using it in just about any food she doesn't find spicy enough. Night Terrors The event of Byakko being sealed into her is always at the back of Akari’s mind, albeit it doesn’t bother her much as it did when she was younger. However, she has grown to suffer from severe nightmares that cause her to stay awake at night. Some of the nightmares involve memories, both factual and distorted. While most nightmares are just of horrific battles or monsters that Akari has no knowledge of. She soon begins to take sleeping pills at night when she’s home in Konoha and other pills to stay awake when out on missions. Relationships Appearance As her name states, Akari has the vibrant red hair that the Uzumaki clan was known for. As she kept it rather short in the beginning of her adolescence, after witnessing Kushina’s long red hair, she decided to let it grow. By her genin years it would reach her mid-back and she would take to wearing it in two ponytails with bangs framing her face. In Part I she would begin wearing her hair, which now reached the back of her knees, up in a single low ponytail. In Part II her hair would grow a few more inches. Akari has eyes that are of a gray hue with a blue tint framed with long lashes. She is fair-skinned and with an athletic but feminine figure. As a teen, Akari would wear the typical green flak jacket completely closed, a long sleeved black shirt, black knee-length leggings, a green skirt, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back, and the typical shinobi footwear. She also carries a belt made with several pouches to hold scrolls and various items. It also has two straps in the back to hold a tantō. As an adult, she would wear a mesh short-sleeve top with a black strapless bra underneath, black long fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the backs, a different style of green shorts, and knee-length shinobi footwear with small heels. She would continue to wear her belt. Akari always wears her Konoha headband on her forehead. Akari has two distinctive markings on her body, the traditional ANBU tattoo on her shoulder and the large seal marking that holds Byakko on the right side of her abdomen. Abilities Akari is categorized as a mid to long range fighter. Being known as Konoha's Trap Mistress, Akari's opponents rarely ever get to confront Akari as she usually stays hidden until they’re ensnared in her trap. Having a bad heart limits her ability to continuously fight directly, but if she’s given no choice she can hold her own against some opponents. However, she’ll more than likely use her high level agility and speed to gain distance. When she younger, Akari was able to keep up with the genius Itachi Uchiha on a level her peers failed. She only has a single victory over the many practice fights they had. Trap-Making and Fūinjutsu Taijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu Life Force Celestial Chakra and Chakra Control Intelligence Perception Analyzing Strategy Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Category:DRAFT